metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector 5 (ARC)/Items
These are the items that appeared in Sector 5. Major Items Ice Missiles The Ice Missiles are in the Data Room marked on the map. The Yellow Hatches must be unlocked to access it. Power Bombs The Power Bombs are in the Data Room. Adam will direct Samus to it after she frees the Dachoras and Etecoons on the Habitation Deck. Gravity Suit The Gravity Suit is regained upon the defeat of Nightmare. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 The Energy Tank is in the door above several floating Rippers in the shaft near the Data Room. Samus enters the room by freezing a Ripper. The Energy Tank is in the wall to the left of the Fake Energy Tank. Energy Tank 2 Through the Gadora guarding Nightmare is a small chamber leading down to Nightmare. Laying a Bomb near the wall will reveal a tunnel that drops Samus down to the Tank, as going straight for it leads her to a trap. Energy Tank 3 Samus will come across an opening on the right of an underwater shaft during her search for the Nightmare. After killing it, she can return to this shaft and fire a Missile at the wall adjacent from the opening. Bombs must not be laid in the next chamber or else a Shutter will rise and block off the Tank. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 The Missile Tank is in the room at the bottom right of the first shaft of the sector. It is located behind a Bomb Block in the upper right corner of the room. Missile Tank 2 The Missile Tank is in the room to the bottom left of the first shaft. It can be collected before Samus obtains the Ice Missiles, but once Samus collects them, Samus must wait until the emergency in Sector 3 is resolved for another chance to get it. It is in the center container, which has a pass-through block on the bottom-left. Samus can jump through it to reach the tank. Missile Tank 3 At the bottom of the shaft to the right of the Data Room is a Morph Ball tunnel leading to another shaft leading straight up. Samus must kill the Zeela in the room, causing it to become a Choot. Samus must then freeze the Choot while it is jumping to reach a higher ledge. Samus then kills another Zeela to create a Ripper. Samus must freeze the Ripper and use it as a platform to reach the tank in the ceiling. Missile Tank 4 Samus must reach the top left corner of the room that initially holds Nightmare. She can do this before or after Nightmare breaks loose. Prior to Nightmare's escape, Samus must freeze several Choots and use them as platforms. Afterwards, Samus can use the Space Jump. The Missile Tank is in view through the door to the left. Power Bomb Tanks Power Bomb Tank 1 The power bomb is in the room to the left of the SA-X encounter. It can be obtained using a Power Bomb to destroy the wall. Power Bomb Tank 2 In the upper part of the room with Power Bomb Tank 1 is a ceiling made of Power Bomb Blocks. This will lead to a shaft containing Rippers and a door on the right at the top. Samus must either freeze the Rippers to use them as platforms, or use the Space Jump to get to the door. Inside the door is the tank. Power Bomb Tank 3 In the room to the left of the cyan Geron in the large room is the tank. Samus must freeze the Rippers with Ice Missiles to avoid falling down into the crumbling blocks. At the end of the room is the tank. Power Bomb Tank 4 At the very top of the main chamber (following Nightmare's escape) and through the left door, Samus must clear out all Choots and then charge her Speed Booster. She must then Shinespark through the door. The Power Bomb Tank will be on a ledge. Power Bomb Tank 5 Again in the thawed main room of the Sector, through the wrecked door in the top right. Samus must shoot out the ceiling and then lay a Power Bomb to expose more ceiling. Above, she must shoot two Shutters, and the Tank is found in the platform. Power Bomb Tank 6 In the damaged room inhabited by two Gerubus, Samus must shoot open the ceiling and enter the left room. She must then use a Power Bomb to reveal the tank. Power Bomb Tank 7 The adjacent chamber features a tunnel that can be revealed with a Power Bomb. Samus can jump into another hidden tunnel toward the left side. The tank is to the left, hidden in a block. Power Bomb Tank 8 Returning to the corridor with Aqua Zebesians and Skultera, Samus must clear out all hostiles and Speed Boost through the door on the right. She must keep running and destroy two Boost Block walls, and then Shinespark through the ceiling between the walls. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Sector 5